


O for a Muse of Fire

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Snippets with the pairing and rating listed before.  They are either stories I started and couldn't finish, or images I couldn't figure out how to get into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O for a Muse of Fire

Title: O for a Muse of Fire   
Author: Orilon   
Rating: From PG to NC-17 each snippet is rated   
Pairing: Many, listed before the snippet  
Spoiler warning: mentions of various matches but no real spoilers   
Disclaimer: Everything from IWC belongs to whoever owns it, everything from TNA belongs to the Jarrett family and Panda Energy and everything from Ring of Honor belongs to Gabe Sapolsky and Cary Silkin. Title comes from the first line of Shakespeare's Henry V   
Distribution: If you want it, take it, but let me know where. Summary: Answer to the Fingertips Challenge (From here for people that aren't familiar http://evilgmbethy.livejournal.com/151587.html ). The first two are stories that I started but never finished and the rest are images from my musi that I could never figure out how to get into a fic.   
Feedback: Please.

Fingertips

1) AJ Styles/Matt Hardy PG   
I sink into bed but I know that I'm not going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon. Every time I close my eyes the hugs with Matt Hardy replay in my head. I haven't reacted like that to just a hug in a long time. I wasn't expecting those hugs and I hope that I was able to control my reaction enough so that he didn't feel it.   
I kept my hands on his upper back because I knew that if they went to his lower back and waistband of his jeans I probably would have groped him and I have a feeling that he would probably hit me if I did. From all the talks I've had with Jeff, it sounds like Matt is totally straight, and there lies my problem.

2) AJ Styles/Jeff Hardy PG-13   
I drop my bags on the floor of the locker room and sprawl on the bench. Jeff comes in a couple of minutes later and curls around me with his head on my stomach. This is the first time that he's been backstage since his suspension and I missed him. Talking on the phone is just not the same as being together.   
I run my fingers through his hair and hear the familiar purr and feel a familiar nuzzle on my hip. I'm enjoying the time that I have alone with him, but I know I only have a limited amount of time before having to tape segments. I'm going to have to keep better track of time, because management has begun lecturing me again about keeping any signs of back stage relationships off camera.

3) CM Punk R   
After I finish my promo and get back to the locker room, I can't look Colt in the eyes. After Raven and Christopher Daniels bull dogged his head into my crotch, once the pain faded, I wondered what it would be like if Colt had his head in my crotch willingly. I'm bi and have had girlfriends, but I've always wondered if Colt swung that way and if he would like to take our relationship further. I don't ask because I don't want to risk losing our friendship.

4) CM Punk/Alex Shelley NC-17   
Moans both pleasured and impatient come from me as he traces my stomach tattoo with his tongue. If he has me in this state just tracing the "s" I can't imagine what state I'll be in by the time he reaches the second 'e' before going further down; he made it quite clear that I was in for a long night, and even tied my hands to the head board so I couldn't escape or hurry him. When I teasingly asked him what else he could do with his tongue, I wasn't expecting this.

 

5) Alex Shelley R   
I couldn't stop myself from leaving my legs around Punk's head little longer than usual after doing the Skull Fucker during our match tonight because I enjoyed it so much. I also enjoyed my view up Punk's shorts when I pulled on his leg to get the pin. I know that he won't willingly let me see the rest of what was teased tonight, but I've been getting information about him that I know that he doesn't want to get passed around. I'm curious to know what he would do to keep that information from getting out.

6) Alex Shelley, CM Punk/Jimmy Rave R   
I can't hear Rave and Punk but I imagine what I think they're saying is more interesting than what they're really saying. Rave is lying with his head on Punk's shoulder and tracing Punk's stomach tattoo. They are such a lovey, dovey couple, but once I win, I will have both of them on their knees and hopefully one sucking my cock.

7) CM Punk/Alex Shelly R   
After our match and saving me from the Embassy, he starts his "apology speech." As I said I temporarily forgave him, but I still don't trust him. One night of following the code and a good match doesn't prove that he is truly sorry for the months of stalking and harassing. He made the attacks on me and Jimmy were a lot more personal and he has a long way to go to prove that he's sorry and he means it and this is not just another mind game.

8) CM Punk/Jimmy Rave R   
I'm staring at the dog collar in my hands getting caught in memories of the last time I wore one when I vaguely hear Jimmy come into the room. The feeling of him gently running his fingers through my hair brings me back to the present and I can just imagine what he sees in my eyes when I look up. I don't have to explain because he knows, and he also knows what else is bothering me. He's in his wrestling gear, but doesn't have the robe on, so I can feel his warmth when he hugs me. I soak in the warmth and let it sooth me. Now that I'm calmer, it's easier to slide into ring character and the confidence feels a little less like a lie.

9) CM Punk/Colt Cabana PG   
When I cross my arms and lean on Colt to imitate Brad sleeping on the turnbuckle, I feel a jolt of heat that I don't show only through extensive practice. I know that it's called the straight shooting series, but I doubt they would like for me to shoot on the true nature of our relationship. We usually let the fans think that the chemistry is all friendship, which is mostly true but it goes deeper than that.

10) Alex Shelley/Jimmy Rave NC-17   
I had fun tonight rubbing up against Jimmy and simulating sex. It makes the fans wonder what goes on in the locker room and offends the close minded. I also can't wait to see if Jimmy would be willing to take it further, from his reaction he was receptive to it.


End file.
